


The Blonde

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge #423 Stranger @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blonde

"I don't even know your name."

"Let's keep it that way," Faith said and dragged the blonde into the stall.

The music from the bar was pulsing and thumping. Faith kissed the blonde. She tasted vodka and cigarettes.

The blonde had caught Faith's attention pretty quick. Skinny with a cute little booty, wearing these super short shorts and a t-shirt that showed her midriff. She'd been dancing and Faith had gone right for her. She'd come to this dyke bar for one reason only. She knew from experience this was the place to get it.

A couple of stalls down there was a quiet moaning.

Faith put her hand up the blonde's shirt. No bra. She had little perky boobs, her nipple was hard against Faith's palm.

Faith other hand went down the front of the blonde's shorts and underwear. The blonde did the same with Faith, fumbling with the button on her jeans before undoing it.

The blonde rubbed at her pussy. Faith kissed and sucked on her lips between their gasping breaths. She pushed the blonde hard against the blue wall of the stall and angled two fingers to penetrate her making her cry out.

The blonde came first, Faith thirty seconds later.

Faith leaned on the other wall. She buttoned her jeans and wiped her wet fingers and palm on her thigh. "Just what I needed," she said. She kissed the blonde's lips then went back out to the bar. She didn't talk to the stranger again.


End file.
